


Castiel's Journal

by the_emo_beanie



Series: Castiel's Journals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel has a mother, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Karen Singer is alive, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Parental Bobby Singer, Post-High School, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emo_beanie/pseuds/the_emo_beanie
Summary: Jack Winchester-Novak is the youngest of Dean and Cas' five kids. Jack thinks he doesn't fit with his family, actually he knows he doesn't fit in but people always compare him to his dads'. He one day has to do a project on his family before he was born. He learns maybe he isn't so different from his parents .Updates will be on Mondays and Fridays.
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Series: Castiel's Journals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about half of the book written and I'm in school so I'll try to update once or twice a week but I can't be for sure.

Jack Winchester-Novak has always been different. One thing, he's fifteen and in 11th grade. Second thing, his family are legends in the small town of Lawrence, KS. He had lived basically his whole life (Since he was 3, still.) The other thing is he's nothing like his family not even in appearances.

Jack says "My dad is Dean Winchester, a mechanic and the fun dad. He's also the dad you would talk to if you had any social troubles. He's 6'1", he has sandy brown hair with grey in it, defined cheekbones, stubble on his face, and emerald green eyes. My pop is Castiel Novak, a teacher and the dad who always listens. He's the dad you go to when you have an emotional issue or need, he listens more then dad. He's 5'11", has black hair with some greys, clean shaved and ocean blue eyes. My sister, Claire Winchester-Novak a hunter and the best sister ever. Claire is a fire cracker and used to be troublemaker. Claire is 5'5", blonde hair from Grandma Mary, ocean blue eyes like pop. My second sister, Alex Winchester-Novak a nurse and the responsible one. Alex is one you want to take when you want advice for anything. Alex is 5'2" (she's the small one), dark brown hair, and green eyes like dad. My brother, Ben a engineering student and the masculine one. He plays college football and baseball. Ben is 6'0", brown hair, and hazel/brown eyes. My sister Emma a senior. She is preppy and kind of an airhead sometimes but also really smart at the same time. Emma is 5'9", red hair (no clue) and hazel/brown eyes. I am 5'9", sandy/light brown hair, and ice blue eyes."

Jack has to a project for school and learns that maybe physically he's very different but maybe not so emotionally or socially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really bad. Next chapter will be up right after this.
> 
> (P.S. Some things will be changed)
> 
> (P.P.S. Chapters will vary in length)


	2. Present Day

#### January 10 2025, Mrs. Baum's classes room, around 2 pm

Jack is watching the clock, only 15 more minutes until class is over. Mrs. Baum says "Jack."

Jack looks at her and says "What?"

Mrs. Baum mumbled something and said "What was I just talking about?" Jack shrugs and Mrs. Baum says "I wanted the class to write a paper on their family before you guys were born." Jack nods and Mrs. Baum says "This isn't due until the end of the year, I want a detailed paper on this from how your parents met till you are born." The bells rings and Mrs. Baum says "Jack I want you to stay after class with me." Jack groans. After everyone leaves, Jack grabs his bag and says "What do you want Mrs. Baum?"

Mrs. Baum says "You are so your dad's kid. I want to talk to you about why you aren't taking any AP classes."

Jacks says "I didn't feel like it."

Mrs. Baum says "Jack you need to have that big brain of yours pushed once in a while."

Jack says "Aunt Dorothy, you don't get it. I'm an outcast and no one wants to talk to boy genius."

Dorothy says "Jack, Charlie was just like you."

Jack says "I know."

Dorothy says "You really don't."

Jack says "Can I go Aunt Dorothy my dad is going-"

Dorothy says "Don't even try that lie, I know you walk home."

Jack says "Fine. But why did you really wanna talk to me?"

Dorothy says "You always say you don't know why I call Dean with Cas' brain. I want you to really learn about your parents at your age."

Jack says "Okay."

Dorothy says "I'll drive you home if you don't mind staying an extra hour."

Jack says "I'll stay. Your car has heat and my house is only a couple blocks away but its cold."

Jack sits down on the couch and says "Dad, can you tell in complete detail how you and Pops met, then Claire and all the time between that and when Alex was born, then all the time between her and Ben, then all the time between him and Emma then up until me."

Dad says "Why don't you read your Pops' old journals?"

Jack asks "What old journals?"

Dad says "Go in the attic, there's a chest in there, it has everyone of your Pops full journals."

Jack says "How will I know, which ones are from around then?"

Dad says "They're labelled, I think." Jack nods and runs off to the attic, he looks for the chest, when he finds it, it's filled to the brim with stuff, Jack says "This one is from 1993, she wanted the full story, so I'll start there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is really bad.
> 
> (P.S. Some things will be changed)
> 
> (P.P.S. Chapters will vary in length)


	3. Wednesday, August 25 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is on Monday  
> (I kinda forgot about this.)

#### Novak house, around 7:30 am

"Gabe, you're going to make me late, I don't want to start the year off being late." said Cas,

Gabe rolled over and said "Why don't ask all of our other siblings for a ride, Michael can drive, as well as Lucifer. Better yet, take the bus like any other member of this family." Gabe rolled back over. Cas yakked the covers off and said "Michael can't take me anymore because he's off at school, Luci is traveling for the summer, he's not back yet and you remember the last time I tried to take the bus."

Gabe groaned and said "Walk then, I'm sleeping." Gabe yakked the blankets back up and turned over. Cas knew he's going to have to walk. Cas gets his bag and starts walking, it's not that far.

_Jack: "Huh, this is Pop's version, I wonder how he found this out."_

Same Day, the Winchesters, around 8:15 am

"Dean, just because you're always late doesn't mean I am too." said Sam

"Dude, the late bell isn't until 8:25, relax." said Dean, annoyingly.

"Unlike you Dean, some people like to be punctual." asked Sam

"Well, if you hurried up and stopped bitchin, then you'll see we're almost there." said Dean, pointing to the school building over the hill.

They got up the hill and Dean said goodbye. Dean then starts his walk to the high school and he already knows he's going to be late, so why rush. Dean arrived around 9 and The receptionist said "Oh, hello there. What's your name?"

Dean replied "Dean Winchester, Ms.-"

The receptionist said "Mrs. Middleton, well Dean, here is your schedule. Do you'll need help finding your way around?" She put on a kind smile, Dean shook his head and he walked towards his first class, 211, Ms. Mills, History.

Dean finally finds 211, this school is like a mind field. Dean walks in and Ms. Mills says "Oh, hello there. You're late, Dean." Dean just walked to his seat and pretended to pay attention, when in reality he was trying to remember all the things he has to do when he gets home.

Same day, Castiel Novak, around 8:00 am

Cas makes it to school just before the bell rings and walks to his seat, homeroom, Ms. Reaper, room 148.The bell rings signaling first hour, pre-algebra with Mrs. Turner, room 139. Nothing really happened until second hour, History with Ms. Mills, room 211. He greets the teacher and takes his seat. After 5 minutes, a boy with pretty green eyes walks in. Ms. Mills calls him Dean, that is one pretty name. He takes his seat, he looks distracted and I wonder why he was late, it was the first day.

"Dean" Ms. Mills calls out "Would you like to tell us what I was just talking about?"

"I have no clue." Dean says, grinning. Ms. Mills rolls her eyes and says "Pay attention, this is your first warning." Dean sighs and goes back to being distracted, I really want to know

40 minutes later the bell rings, Dean and Cas get up to go their separate ways. Cas walks into his 3rd hour class and he's happy to see Charlie, his best friend. Charlie sits next to him, and says "I had Mr. Fitzgerald for Spanish."

Cas says "I had Ms. Mills for History, what was that like?"

Charlie says "He was okay, kinds squirrely. What about you?"

Cas says "She was okay, nothing special. There is a really cute boy named Dean, tho." Mr. Miles walks in and says "Good morning class, welcome to AP Technology, you can call me Ash because Mr. Miles feels stuffy."

It's the 4th hour which means lunch, Charlie says "Hey, Cas. I'm going to find this girl I met during 1st hour and I'll introduce you guys during lunch." Cas nods and they go in opposite directions, Cas is walking to his locker and a kid runs right into him, the guy says "Sorry, dude."

Cas stands up and says "It's fine." The kid picks up his books and says "Sorry, here." Cas takes the books and says "Dean."

Dean asks "How did you know my name?"

Cas says "We have the same second hour, that's all."

Dean says "Oh, yea. I was just heading to lunch, you wanna walk with me?"

Cas says "Actually, I'm supposed to meet a friend, sorry."

Dean says "It's cool, well see you around." Dean walks off and Cas walks to the cafeteria doors, he walks inside. Charlie waves him over and he walks over. When he sits down, Charlie says "Castiel Novak, met Dorothy Baum. Dorothy Baum, Castiel Novak. "Dorothy sticks out a hand and says "Hi, Castiel."

Cas says "Umm, you can call me Cas for short."

Charlie says "Cas, you look perplexed."

Cas says "Yea, I ran into Dean, I mean literally Dean ran into me. I made myself look dumb, he gave me my books and I kind of exclaimed Dean. He hadn't told me his name, so he looked kind of weirded out."

Dorothy asks "Why did you know his name?"

Cas says "He came in late to second hour and I remembered his name because he has the most amazing green eyes."

Dean says "Well, thank you, I get that a lot."

Cas exclaims "Dean, uhm, what are you doing here?"

Dean says "You left your schedule on the ground, you were already gone, so I came to give it to you."

Cas says "Uh, thank you."

Charlie asks "Dean, did you need somewhere to sit?"

Dean says "I don't want to intrude on your space."

Charlie says "It's no big deal, we just met Dorothy today."

Dean says "Well, okay then." Dean sits down and continues "So, what are y'alls names?"

Charlie says "Charlie Bradbury, Dorothy Baum and Castiel Novak."

Dean says "So, Castiel, you have a nickname or somethin?"

Cas says "Most people call me Cas." Dean nods and they start talking about random stuff.

_Jack says "More stuff about Dad, maybe this'll be important."_

Same Day, Dean Winchester, 2:45pm

Dean starts his walk to the grocery store, he needs the basics, cereal, milk, bread, bologna, apples, bananas, peanut butter, jelly, mayonnaise, 5 cans of chicken noodle soup, hot dogs and two cases of water. Money is tight but he'll make it work. He walks into the store and gets everything, when he goes to ring it up, the cashier says "That'll be 53.04 dollars." He only had 55 dollars, he really wanted to get Adam a gift for his birthday and Sammy needed some new school supplies, I guess he'll have to swing some pool later. He gives the cashier, he gets the bags and starts to Sammy's school luckily it wasn't that far and Sammy won't mind him being a little late to pick him up.

Around 3:30, Dean gets to the school and he waves Sam over, but then he sees Cas. Sam walks over and says "So, what are we having for dinner?"

Dean rolls his eyes and says "Guess? Now, let's go. We can't be late to pick up Adam again."

They start the walk to Mrs. Moseley's house.

After a 90 minute walk, Dean knocks on the front door and Missouri opens the door, she says "Hello boys, are you here to get Adam." She calls out to Adam and he walks over. Missouri says "You boys, need anything else. I made a casserole, take it." Missouri walks to her kitchen and hands Sam a casserole, Dean is glad. Dean says "Thank you." He then puts Adam on his shoulders and they start the walk home, it was far and it was already kind of late but Dean was glad Kate could take Jack in the mornings, though we only saw her moments at a time, she was nice.

When they finally get home around 6, Adam says "Batwoom, Bathwoom."

Dean sighs and says "Sammy, Adam needs to go the potty could you take him." Sammy nods and Dean starts putting away the groceries, it was almost 6 they needed to eat so he needed to get started on dinner. Luckily, they had a little bit of casserole left and that was dinner again.

When Sammy comes back with Adam, Sam walks over and says "Why can't we stay at Uncle Bobby's and Aunt Karen's or Ms. Jody and Ms. Mills house?"

Dean says "It's the first week of school, Jody and Karen are going to be busy, they won't have time to watch you. And Kate said she's going to be able to take Adam to Missouri's this. Now go play with Adam. Dinners in 10." Sam nods and walks off.

The microwave beeps and he opens a case of water and takes a bottle out, pours some in a sippy cup for Adam and the rest in a blue cup for Sam. He plates the casserole and puts it on the table. He yells at Sammy to wash up and to help Adam wash up as well. Sammy walks down with Adam and they sit down to eat.

After dinner, Dean is washing up while Sammy does homework at the table. Adam walks over and says "Bwoken." He hands Dean his town truck, the wheel has fallen off again. Dean rummages for the screwdriver, when he finds it, he takes the truck and fixes it. He looks at the time, it's almost 7, he needs to start getting Adam ready for bed. He finishes the dishes and walks over to Adam, and says "Well, Adam it is bath time again."

Adam nods and they walk to the bathtub, then Dean starts the bath and Adam undresses, when the bath is full, he puts Adam in. Adam has a bath and Dean gets him dressed, then they pick out pajamas, they get pjs on and brush their teeth, then it's story time, Dean knew what he was getting Adam, more books. Adam needed more books but Dean never really had the money to get more. Adam picks out one while Dean grabs the other and then reads them. After the two stories, tucks Adam in for the night.

He walks downstairs and Sam says "Dean, I need two notebooks for school by next Monday."

Dean says "What type, composition or spiral?"

Sam says "Spiral." Dean nods then walks over to the counter, he looks at the bills, they don't need to be paid for a couple days, he just has to find some money. He could sell a couple things if he needs to, maybe head to the pool bar.

Sam says "Dean, I need new shoes, these ones are too small."

Dean says "Look through the closet, we probably have some shoes that'll fit." Sam nods and walks off, it's only 8, he has like an hour until Sam goes to bed and he probably won't leave until 11.

Same Day, Same Place, 9 pm

Dean says "Hey, Sammy. It's a school night."

Sam nods and walks off to the bathroom, 30 minutes later, Sam walks down stairs and says "Do you mind tucking me in."

Dean says "Of course, I'll tuck you in. Do you want me to read you another chapter of The Hobbit or not?"

Sam says "Can you read tonight?"

Dean says "I'll be up in two minutes." Sam nods and goes back upstairs, he needed to remember where he put that damn book, it's on the table. Dean grabs it and walks upstairs.

It's 10, he has some time to kill before he needs to go to the pool bar, he'll start his homework.

Dean looks at the look and it's almost 11, he should start getting ready to leave and starts walking to the nearest pool bar. When he walks inside, he gives the bouncer his fake id and starts betting.

He leaves around 2 and is up almost 500 dollars, which he definitely has to pay the bills now but he can sell Sammy's old shoes for cheap if he washes them, then he has some old shirts he can't wear anymore, he can sell those as well get maybe 50 bucks more.

He walks inside and walks over to the couch, he pays the bills, that cost him 450 and he only has 50, he'll go tomorrow for school supplies tomorrow.

The next day, Winchester house,

The next morning, Adam is already gone and he starts breakfast, then him and Sam walk to the school and Dean is again late but it's okay.

Same day, Lunch, 11 am-ish

Cas says at lunch "Dude, I saw you at the elementary school yesterday, why were you there?"

Dean says "Umm, I was just picking up my little brother."

Cas says "Well, okay. It was 3:30, that's a little late. Did you have groceries with you by any chance."

Dean just says silent, Charlie walks over and says "What happened here, you guys were flirting yesterday, now awkward silence." Charlie then starts ranting about something.

Jack says "That seemed less than important, it probably is actually."


	4. 3 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is Friday (hopefully)

#### July 4 1996, Charlie's house

Dean walks into the kitchen and says "Hey Charlie, I need to tell you something. "Charlie looks up from what she's doing and says "Yea, what?"

Dean says "I think I want to ask Cas out?"

Charlie says "Could you not tell Dorothy, we had a bet on how long it was gonna take you to finally admit your feelings."

Dean chuckles and asks "What was the price for the loser?"

Charlie says "We go on a date night once a month then we surprise each other with a date once a month, well loser had to pay for 3 months of dates, every single one."

_Jack says "They really do like making bets on things."_

Dean says "I have to tell Dorothy." Dean runs out into the yard and yells "Dorothy!"

Dorothy yells back "What?" Dean waves her over and she runs over, Dean says "So I want to ask Cas out."

Dorothy says "I can't wait to tell Charlie, we had-"

Dean says "A bet, I know. I already told Charlie." Dorothy smiles and says "When do you wanna ask him out." Dean whispers his plan to Dorothy and when Dean goes back inside, he tells Charlie.

#### Same Day, Charlie's house, 8:30 pm

It's dark enough that they start shooting off fireworks, after about half an hour of fireworks, Dean says "Stand up."

Cas says "Okay."

Dean says "Face me."

Cas says "Okay." Dean hears the last firework and then bam, Dean presses his lips to Cas' and the world stops turning for a minute.

_Jack: "Wow, Pop how did you not see that coming"_

Dean breaks the kiss and says "So, you wanna go on a date?" Cas smashes his lips into Deans and breaks the kiss to say "Does that answer your question?"

Dean says "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a lot time to edit this weekend, so there might be a ton of mistakes. sorry.


	5. Monday, September 30 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Monday (hopefully)

#### Lunch, around 1 pm

Cas sits down and Charlie says "Hey, Cas."

Cas says "Why does everyone keep looking at me like I should be sad or something, Dean has been avoiding me and people keep telling Dean's a jerk I deserved better. Anyhow, have you seen Dean today?"

Charlie says "He didn't come to school today."

Cas asks "Why?"

Dorothy and Charlie exchange looks.

Cas exclaims "What?"

Charlie says "Cas, Dean cheated on you."

Cas exclaims "What!? He would never cheat on me."

Charlie says "Tell that to the girl he hooked up with at the last party of the summer or the girl he hooked up with at that first week of school party or the other guy he hooked up with at the party last week."

_Jack says "Dad was a piece of shit."_

Cas says "How many people?"

Charlie says "Cas-" Cas slams his fist on the table and says "How many people?"

Dorothy says "We only know of 5."

Cas says "When and who?"

Charlie says "That girl Bela Talbot at that pool party on July 20."

Cas says "Why didn't you tell the second you found out?"

Dorothy says "We only found out today." Cas puts his head on the table and says "Tell me more."

Charlie says "That girl Cassie Robinson, and that guy Lee Webb at a random party on August 3. That girl Robin, the one that dated Dean last year, at the last party of the summer. That girl, Starla, at the first week of school party. Last but not least, Aaron Bass, at the party last Saturday."

Cas says "I don't get it"

Charlie asks "Dean is a fuck 'em then leave 'em kind of guy."

Cas says "Yes, but that was when we went on our first date, the first time we kissed in public, when we just cuddled on my couch, did homework then made out on my bed and when we had a fight-"

Charlie says "Cas, what happened during the fight."

Cas says "Nothing it was over where we should go on a date this Friday. We made up right away though and we compromised."

Charlie says "Cas, he is a douchebag. Now kick him in the balls and dumb his sorry ass."

_Jack says "Yea, Aunt Charlie. Drop his ass, Pop."_

Cas asks "Aren't his friend too?"

Charlie says "You will always be my friend, first."

Cas says "At least, I know you two will always have my back."

Dorothy says "Yea, now let's go to his house and tell him about himself."

After school, the three drive over to Dean's house. Cas bangs on the front door, Dean opens the door and he says "Hey man, I got-Cas, w-what are you doing here?"

Cas pushes Dean and walks in the house, he says "Hey, girl-oh, Lisa."

Lisa says "I think I should go." Lisa puts clothes on and as she walks out the door, she shouts "Castiel, I'm sorry for sleeping with your boyfriend." Lisa closes the door and Dean says "Cas, she met nothing-"

Cas says "Like Bela, Cassie, Starla, Aaron, Robin or Lee, plus however many I don't know about."

Dean says "You don't get it-"

Cas says "I think I completely get you Dean. You never really had feelings for me-"

Dean says "But I do have feelings, I'm sorry, please give me a second-"

Cas says "Second chance, my ass. If you really had feelings, you wouldn't have slept with a bunch of other people, we are over Dean." Dorothy takes his hands while Charlie slaps Dean in the face and says "Don't fuck with my best friend ever again." The three of them walk to the car, Cas gets into the seat and says "Why was I so stupid?"

Charlie says "You weren't stupid, you were infatuated with the idea of Dean Winchester changing and really loving you."

Cas starts sobbing and they get into Charlie's house, Mrs. Middleton says "Why are you crying, Cas?"

Charlie says "Dean cheated. Mom, I need ice cream, love movies and tissues." Mrs. Middleton nods and the three of them walk to Charlie's room, Mrs. Middleton comes in a few minutes later with ice cream, tissues and love movies. Mrs. Middleton says "All of the love VHS." Charlie nods and Mrs. Middleton hugs Cas, she says "Dean was a dick anyway." She leaves and Cas says "What movies do you have?"

Charlie says "Sixteen Candles, Indecent Proposal, Pretty in Pink, Big, Father of the Bride, Footloose, Titanic, Four Weddings and A Funeral, Crybaby, Pretty Woman, Coming to America, Three Men and a Baby, The Princess Bride, Sleepless in Seattle, Little Women, When Harry Met Sally and Father of the Bride part II."

Cas says "What is wrong with your mom?"

Charlie says "This is just from the TV stand since my mom had me. She loved anything with an ounce of romance."

Cas says "When Harry Met Sally, also I'll call my dad to tell him, I might not be home for a while." The movie starts and they sit there until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this fucking book after 6 weeks.


	6. Friday, October 4 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Friday (hopefully.)  
> Also sorry this was late. I had some personal stuff go down yesterday so I had no time to update.

#### Novak House, around 9 pm

Cas hears his phone ring, he picks up and says "Novak household-Sam, what?"

Sam says "Dean isn't home."

Cas says "What do you mean?"

Sam says "Dean said he was going to the store over 3 hours ago, Cas he never is gone this long ever or without checking in. I'm worried."

Cas says "Sam are you and Adam okay?"

Sam says "No, we're really hungry."

Cas says "I'll call Charlie and ask her if she can watch you guys for the night."

Sam says "Yes." Cas hangs up and calls Charlie who agrees almost immediately says yes. Cas starts his drive over to the Winchesters then picks Sam and Adam. He takes them to Charlie's and then starts looking for Dean. It's almost one am, when he finds a very drunk guy walking down the road, he looks over and it's Dean.

Cas says "Dean, Dean!"

Dean walks over and slurs "Get the fuck away from me, you asshole."

Cas opens the door and says "Come on, let's get you home."

Dean slurs "No, you were a jerk. You didn't respect me."

Cas gets out and pushes Dean into the passenger seat, then gets in the car and starts driving.

Dean slurs "You know, I love you."

Cas says "Im sorry, Dean and I love you too."

Dean laughs and slurs "I love you and I'm sorry, kiss me."

Cas tenses up and says "Dean, you're drunk."

Dean slurs "Kissme."

Cas says "No, that's final." They drive in silence until they pull into Cas' driveway and Cas carries Dean to his room, he lays Dean on the bed. Cas lays down, when Dean climbs on top of him and mumbles "I want to kiss you."

Cas says "When you're sober."


	7. Saturday, October 5 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Monday.

#### Novak household, Around 8 am

Dean awakes in a panic. He's not in his room or even his house at that, he looks around and realizes that he's at Cas' house. Wait, where are Sam and Adam, I have to call them. Ow, the light and now I have puk-

Dean is pulled from his thoughts as he rushes to the bathroom and pukes up all the stuff from last night. Cas walks over and brushes his hair out of his face. Dean says "What?"

Cas says "Umm, well, you were really, really drunk last night and I had to pick you, you were walking on the side of the road."

Dean says "Well, of course."

Cas says "What do you mean 'of course', you never drink it reminds you of your dad."

Dean says "Well, maybe he had it right."

Cas says "You don't mean that."

Dean says "How would you know, I fucked up and drinking helps keep the pain away."

Cas looks down and says "You should have thought about that before cheating on."

Dean says "Cas, I didn't exactly have a role model of love at home."

Cas says "That's no excuse. You could figure out what love looks like from Bobby and Karen or Jody and Donna, there were good examples of love right there."

Dean says "It seems to me, like you're still hurt, but where are my brothers?"

_Jack sighs and says "Dad, of course he would still be mad you fucking cheated on him, that's not something easily forgotten."_

Cas huffs and says "There at Charlie's." Dean nods and starts walking to the door.

Cas follows him then calls out "Dean, you don't have a car!"

Dean yells "I'll walk!" Then slams the door behind him, Cas is just standing on the stairs now.

#### Later that day, Charlie's House, around 10 am

Dean knocks on the door, Charlie says "Oh, hello Dean. I'll get Sam and Adam for you."

Charlie comes back a minute later with Sam and Adam, Dean says "Charlie, I need to ask something, can you drive me home, I think I left the Impala at the bar."

Charlie nods and says "Fine but you owe me Dean, big time."

Dean says "Yea, I know Charlie."

Charlie drops them off and they get out and go inside. A minute later, Dean hears the doorbell and Cas is standing there, Dean says "What the hell are you doing here, I thought you didn't want to speak."

Cas says "I came here to give you this dumb ring back, it doesn't mean anything."

_Jack says "I wonder what that ring looked like."_

Dean says "Thanks." Cas nods and leaves, Dean walks inside and says to Sam "Don't ask." Dean walks off to his room and the door slams.


	8. New Years Eve 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Friday

#### 10:30 pm, some random bar in the middle of nowhere

Benny says "Hey, Dean. What can I get for you."

Dean says "Beer and Black Russian" Benny nods and says "Coming, right up." Dean sees a guy in the corner, harassing some girls, Dean walks over and says "Hey, sir. I think these girls want to be left alone." The girls silently thank Dean and walk out of the bar. Drunk guy says "Fuck off, we were having fun."

Dean says "I don't think you were."

Drunk guy says "You really want to take me tough guy, cause I'll drop you on your ass."

Dean says "I didn't really want to pick a fight tonight but hey, if you really want to go, meet me in the alley behind the building."

Drunk guy says "Why not right here, you scared, bitch." Dean snickers and says "I just didn't think you want to get your ass beat by a bitch." Drunk guy throws a swing at Dean, he misses and Dean starts throwing punches, the fight is broken up after a minute. Dean stands up with minor scratches, while the other guy has a split lip, a black eye and bloody nose.

Dean says "I drop your ass, who's the bitch now?" Benny walks over and says "You know, I don't allow fighting in my bar, so-" Dean nods and says "I know, I know, get out. I'll see you in a couple weeks, Ben." Dean walks out of the bar and he drives to a bar nearby. Dean walks inside and Ash says "Dean, what you doing here?"

Dean says "Why do you think Ash?"

Ash says "You get into too many fights."

Dean says "I do not, some of the guys over at Benny's are douchebags and need to be taught a lesson."

Ash says "You are just angry."

Dean says "You tell me that every time, why do you tell me that every time."

Ash says "You never went to bars to drink, mostly just took guys money away in pool. When you and Cas broke up, you went on a downward spiral, hard."

Dean says "I never spiraled, I just-okay, I cheated on him. He had every right to be mad at me and I just didn't want to fall in love."

Ash says "So, then you just slept with a bunch of people."

Dean says "With any other relationship I had, as Cas put it, my dick had feelings not me. Cas was different, he made my heart beat all fast and made my knees weak. I was so nervous to kiss him on Fourth of July."

Ash says "Maybe tell him that."

Dean says "That I only fuck other people because love scares the shit out me and falling in love with you scared the shit out of me."

Ash says "Yea. Just tell him the truth, don't try to win his heart over. Be honest."

_Jack says "That's why dad says be honest about your feelings."_

Dean says "Okay, I need a drink to spill all the rest."

Ash says "Well, pick your poison."

Dean says "Rusty nail and beer."

Ash says "Coming right up." A guy walks in with a fedora on and he looks really depressed, he ordered Bourbon. Ash hands me my drinks and I sit there drinking. I finish my drink and get a beer, I think sip my beer and start betting. The guy from earlier walks over and says "You want to play?"

Dean says "Of course. What are we betting?"

Mystery man says "How much cash do you have on you?"

Dean says "I don't know five hundred, six hundred dollars maybe."

Mystery man says "I'll bet you a thousand dollars." Dean nods and they play, Dean wins but it was close.

Mystery man says "Well, fuck. I really needed that money."

Dean says "Pay up, you lost man."

Mystery man says "No, I can't."

Dean says "You don't bet high unless you know you'll definitely win."

Mystery man says "I said I can't pay up. I'm leaving."

Ash walks over and says "Dude, rule round here is 'you make a bet, and you lose. You must pay up or you can't leave' Now, you're either going to pay up now.'"

Mystery man says "Okay." He hands Dean the money, and walks back to his seat. Dean plays people for another hour before he decides he wants to pack it up.

Mystery man says "Hey I want to play again."

Dean says "Okay, what is your bet?"

Mystery man says "How much money you got?"

Dean says "Close to two thousand probably."

Mystery man says "I'll bet five thousand dollars." Dean nods and once again Dean wins, Dean says "Good game, man but I need my five thousand dollars."

Mystery man says "Fine." He hands Dean a lot of money and Dean walks to his car, he's waiting for Ash's shift to be over.

About an hour later, Dean is now officially drunk and a guy walks over and says "You just cost me six thousand dollars."

Dean says "Cas, hi. Get in the car." Cas gets in and says "I wanted to apologize but I haven't found the right words yet."

Dean says "It's not alright but if you show me change, maybe I could try to be friends with you again."

Cas says "I could try. Now, I have a question?"

Dean nods and Cas says "Why are you always busy on your birthday?"

Dean says "There's this ice rink, I know. It's quite cheesy but this place is very special to me."

Cas asks "What's so special?" Dean smirks and says "I'll tell you, impatient." Cas chuckles and Cas asks "Why is this place special?"

Dean says "My mom every year for my birthday, would bring me here. When Kate learned this she would take the 2 of us down here for my birthday every year and we would skate for hours."

Cas says "Well, looks like we have a tradition to keep up." Dean smiles and Cas asks "Did she do anything special for Adam or Sam?"

Dean says "Yes, you know how Sam loves to read, well she would take him to a bookstore and they would read for hours in there, then he was allowed to get two books. She would always take Adam to this ice shop, around the corner from our house." Now they were in a quite awkward silence and Dean asks "Since we are on the topic of mothers, I've never met yours. What happened?"

Cas says "She passed away."

Dean asks "What about Gabe, Luci or Mike's moms?"

Cas says "Dean I lied. We all have the same mom. We look different, my parents have green and blue eyes, sandy hair and bright red hair, I just don't like talking about her so I say we have different moms and she left because that's easier" Dean sits closer to Cas and wraps an arm around him, he asks "What was she really like?"

Cas says "Wonderful, she was pretty and smart, she's the reason I hum when I do the dishes, she hummed anytime she cleaned. She's why I sing 'Goodnight Irene' to myself every night, she used to sing it to me every night before I went to bed. She used to sing all the time too, she would always allow me an extra story if I was good and let me stay up to watch Seinfeld, she was the first I came out to. She said 'oh Cassie. My honey bee, I will love unconditionally, you will always be my little boy, now do you have a boyfriend or have you your first kiss' I never forgot that, she then asked me all sorts of questions. She was the perfect mom until my dad decided to have to an affair with his editor, turns gay runs in the family, she was not anger just upset, she went for a walk. Random acts of violence are awful. She was walking and someone wanted her wallet, their finger spilled and boom, she was gone." Cas nods and says "What about your dad?"

Dean says "My dad has a job basically running from the police, this is why he only comes home so little, well he has been running from cops since I was off and on since I was 5, that's how he met Kate. Well, before that was basically a full time job, he was a drunk and really fucking mean one, I wanted an out. I was 11 when he saw me kiss a boy, he beat me so much, he called it beating the illness out of me then he made me watch porn, hired strippers, he called that showing me why I don't have the illness, that I'm just so screwed up in the head, that I pretend I have this-this illness." Cas kisses Dean and says "It's not an illness." Dean attacks Cas face and they are making out in the driver seat, Cas says "We should get in the back." Dean nods and they climb into the back of the car, Dean kisses Cas and licks Cas' lips, he then sticks his tongue in Cas' mouth, Cas lets out a little moan then their tongues start fighting for dominance when Dean wins, he breaks the kiss and pushes Cas onto the seats, he straddles Cas and starts kissing his neck, then he finds Cas' sweet spot and starts sucking a hickey as Cas moans, he kisses Cas' lips for a moment when he moves over to nippling on his ear, Cas lets out a groan, Cas puts his hand under Dean's shirt then puts them down his pants, Dean grinds into Cas and he gets a full moan out of Cas, Dean puts his hands down Cas' shirt and starts roaming, he eventually pulls Cas' shirt off and Cas says "Off" Dean obliges and takes off his shirt, Dean starts kissing down Cas' chest when he gets to Cas sweatpants, he pulls them down and kisses the baby then Cas starts pumping him in his jeans, Dean letting out loud moans and groans, he pulls down Cas' pants then starts kissing Cas' through his boxers, Cas starts begging Dean to fuck him already, Dean pulls Cas' boxers down letting Cas' rock hard erection hang out. He takes the head and starts sucking, then he takes the whole thing and bobs up and down taking in as much as he can take then using his hand for the rest. After a couple minutes, Cas says "Cumming, cumm-" he releases into Dean's mouth, Dean taking in every drop and Dean says "Now, turn around." Cas turns around and Dean pulls his pants and boxers down, he sticks to figures in his mouth and says "You ready?" Cas nods and Dean sticks one finger in and starts prepping Cas, soon he puts a third finger in, Cas is moaning as he does this, Dean says "Hey, quiet. I don't want too many people to hear." Cas bites his lip when Dean pulls his fingers out and Dean lines himself up and slowly pushes himself in, they start moaning, Dean says "That is one tight ass, you have not been fucked in a while, have you?" Cas moans "No." then Dean starts pushing in and out, then he picks up the pace, he says "You like it?" Cas nods. Dean starts going faster until Cas is screaming his name, this was the best high ever. Dean says "I'm going to cum." Dean cums a few minutes later, then he pulls out and they collapse on each other then fall asleep.

_Jack says "I will never be able to cleanse my eyes from that."_

#### The next morning, Baby (The Impala), way too early

Dean has the sun beaming in his eyes and opens them to see a naked Cas on top of his naked body. Cas is surprisingly heavy, Dean wants to move because he's sorta lost feeling in his everything. Dean decides to lay there until Cas wakes up, Cas wakes up like an hour later and Cas inhales then says "Mm, you smell ni-Oh, my god Dean-"

Dean says "Could you get off me this is really uncomfortable." Cas sits up and looks around then at him and Dean, he goes "Did we?"

Dean says "I think so. Do you remember what I told you last night?" Cas nods and says "You remember what I said?" Dean nods, and says "Yea, also do you wanna get dressed?" Cas nods and they put their clothes back on.

Cas says "Do you want to talk about this?"

Dean says "Not really, look Cas. I still love you but I don't trust you or what you might do-"

Cas says "I get that and this could just be a mistake, not ever spoken of."

Dean says "Cas, I wanted to say that though I don't trust you now, I am willing to try and rebuild our trust but this night is too never to be spoken of."

Cas says "Well, would you like to get coffee after the New Year, I got rid of your number, so." Dean looks for a slip of paper and when he finds a piece, he writes his number down. Cas says "Thanks." Dean smiles and says "Do you need a ride back home?"

Cas says "I don't want to impose-"

Dean says "It's no problem, you still live at your same address."

Cas says "Thank you."


	9. Saturday, January 11 1997

#### Novak House, noon

Cas hears the doorbell ring and says "Coming."

Cas opens the door and Dean says "So, you ready?" Cas says "Yep." They walk to the car and Dean opens his door, Cas says "What a gentleman." Dean gets into the car and they start driving, then Dean says "Hey, I want to say. It was childish of me to cheat on you and be like that."

Cas says "Thank you but I have a lot I want to talk about."

Dean says "Sure." They park in front of the coffee shop, they get out, walk inside, order and sit at a little booth in the corner. Dean says "What did you want to talk about?"

Cas asks "Why did you really cheat on?"

Dean says "To be honest. I had never been in love before. Yes I dated other people before you of course but it was always just for me to get in their pants. With you it was like really actually like heart beating out of my chest. I always told myself never catch feelings for someone. I started dating you and I didn't really know how to handle real actually feelings. So, I just started being dick down Dean."

Cas says "You could have talked to me, Dean. They say one big thing to make relationships work is communication, I know how you feel about talking about your feelings but if you ever want a healthy relationship you have to talk to your partner about your fears. Just like I should have to. I was so infatuated with the idea of being with that I kind of forgot about all the things I saw in every other relationship you had before me."

Dean says "I was a jerk."

Cas chuckles and says "You really were." Dean acts fake offended and says "I have some sweet parts."

Cas says "Yea, but when it comes to love, they go straight out the window"

Dean says "You weren't an angel either, you never told me how you felt."

Cas says "I told you how I feel all the time."

Dean says "When I forgot you like angel track's not heavenly hash."

Cas says "They are completely different."

Dean says "Cas, what is my favorite type of ice cream?"

Cas says "Butter pecan."

Dean says "Nope, apple pie. I love apple pie, that was easy."

Cas closes his eyes and asks "Well, what color are my eyes?"

Dean says "Easy. The most beautiful blue ever, they are like the sky reflecting off the ocean." Cas opens his eyes and says "Wow, you just won my heart." Then Dean closes his eyes and asks "Well, what color are my eyes?"

Cas says "Emerald city green, you have green apple pie eyes." Dean opens his eyes and says "You won my heart." They chit chat and laugh until it's almost three. They walk out and Cas says "I think I want to do this again, but we will communicate with each other, talk about past relationships, put it all on the table next time."

Dean says "So, where are we going next?" Dean opens Cas' door and Cas says "It's your date, you get to pick." Dean gets in the car and says "There is a park with nice picnic areas, I always like picnics."

_Jack says "Its January, it is way too cold to have a picnic."_

They start driving and Dean says "Wait, it's January."

Cas says "When it gets warmer, we can go."

Dean says "Well, we go to this cool café nearby the school."

Cas says "Why not Wednesday, I'm not busy, you?"

Dean says "I'll get back to you on Monday." Cas nods and they listen to Dean's cassettes until Cas gets home.

_Jack says "You really were an awful person."_


	10. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Friday

#### Friday, Novak Home, 7:30 am

Cas stands up after dry heaving, hearing Charlie honking her horn, he grabs his bag and walks to her car. He gets in her car and says "Cas, I need to ask you something?"

Cas says "No."

Charlie says "But-"

Cas says "No."

Charlie says "It's Valentine's Day, Cassie. You need to get a date or at least, get laid."

Cas says "No, I'm good."

Dorothy says "Come on, Cas. When was the last time, you had a date?"

Cas says "It's been since me and Dean broke up."

Dorothy says "When was the last time you got laid?"

Cas says "For your information, I got laid like 2 months ago."

Charlie says "Well, that's still kind of of a while but who was it?"

Cas says "I'm sworn to secrecy." They pull puppy dog eyes and Cas says "No, we still have to pick up the Winchester boys." They sigh and are off with the day, they are about 5 minutes from the elementary school, when an intense wave of nausea hits him. He just keeps telling himself to hold down his stomach contents until he can get to a bathroom.

Dean taps Cas on the shoulder and asks "Hey, Cas are you okay?" Cas nods and gives Dean a thumbs up, Dean nods. They stop at the school, once Sam and Adam get out the car, they are off to school.

Today was the one day, Charlie had to get really bad parking. The 4 of them get out of the car and have to walk like 2 blocks. and Cas is only feeling more nauseous as they walk. Dean puts his hand on Cas' shoulder and says "You really feel okay, cause you look awful."

Cas says "Yea." Dean takes Cas' hand and Dean has to wear the world's strongest cologne ever. He was going to puke if he didn't get away from Dean. He can feel all of his breakfast coming right back up. Cas can see the school just up the hill, now all there are smells coming every which way. This is it, Cas is going to puke in 3..2..-the bell, he races up the hill and finds the first bathroom, he walks into the open stall and all of his breakfast is now in the toilet. Someone knocks and Cas yells "Occupied."

The person says "It's me, Dean. Are you okay, you literally ran up the hill."

_Jack says "That is kind of fishy, Pops running for any reason."_

Cas opens the door and says "Just something didn't agree with me." Dean nods and says "You want to go to the nurse?"

Cas says "Nah, I'm probably fine."

Dean says "Well, you going to homeroom or you gonna hang out here until first hour?"

Cas says "I think I'm gonna buy-"

Dean hands Cas a water bottle, Cas says "Where did this come from?"

Dean says "I stole Charlie's water earlier, you seem like you need it more than I do."

Cas says "Thank you." Cas takes giant sips and the first hour bell rings, Dean sticks out his hand and says "Now, onto Pre-Calc with Mr. First." Cas takes Dean's hand and they walk to pre-calc together. They walk inside and they take their seats, when the teacher walks Cas can smell the coffee from here, it is so gross but he so wants some, he's exhausted and has no clue why.

Mr. First says "Castiel, would you like to solve this equation for me?"

Cas says "Umm, I don't know, one."

Mr. First says "Castiel, while your answer is wrong, you are on the right track." Cas is too tired to care, Cas wakes up to Dean tapping him. Cas sits up and says "What?"

Dean says "We have study hall now and First wants to speak with you." Cas nods and walks over to the teacher, Mr. First says "You had a good nap?"

Cas says "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Mr. First says "It's just don't let it happen again." Cas nods and walks to the door, Dean says "What did he want?"

Cas says "I was sleeping, he was warning me not to do it again."

Dean says "Sorry, but seriously are you okay?"

Cas says "Yea, just tired is all."

Dean says "I noticed that, but the vomiting this morning?"

Cas says "It was a one off, I mean it really." Dean nods and they walk into the library, after like 5 minutes Cas is off to pee again. The last couple days, he's had to pee like every 5 minutes. He comes back and it has started, the constant peeing.

The bell rings signaling 3rd hour, AP Chemistry with Charlie, Dorothy and Dean, this is going to be fun. Dean and Cas walk to class until Cas gets to the door and he goes to pee again.

Charlie says "So, how was your morning?"

Dean says "Well, mine was fine. Cas, not so much."

Cas says "Dean is being dramatic, my morning was pretty normal."

Dean says "Because you being violently ill and taking a nap during precalc was normal."

Charlie says "Cas took a nap, are you feeling okay?"

Cas says "Yes, just leave me alone." They go quiet until 20 minutes into class, Cas raises his hand and asks to go to the bathroom.

Dean knew, something was up. One, Cas has drank so little, how has he peed this much. Two, he took a nap during class. Three, he asked to go to the bathroom during a class. Cas sits down, the rest of class is quiet until there was a rancid smell in the class, Cas was about to be sick, like cheeks puffed out sick. The smell gets better after 10 minutes, Cas on the other hand did not. He was still kind of green and complaining about the smell, you can't smell it but Cas can. The bell rings and Cas rushes out, Dean walks to go find Cas, who was standing outside the bathroom and said "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean says "I was looking for you."

Cas says "You're going to be late. Now, shoo." Dean walks off and Cas walks to AP Psych, but the bell rings when he opens the door and the teacher says "Castiel, you're late."

Cas says "But the bell just rang."

The teacher says "Really, Castiel. The bell still tells me you're late, now here is your detention slip."

Cas says "This is the first time, I'm late. What the hell?"

The teacher says "Don't even come in here, just sit in the hallway." Cas walks out and can feel the waterworks coming, he is now sobbing, also it was the first time he was late, the teacher was out and says "So, Castiel-oh, wow. What's up, you are angry one minute then sobbing the next." Cas shrugs and the teacher says "Well, you're getting detention of course, but if you could not back talk me, that would be great." Cas nods and walks inside, he just sits there and now he has to pee. Also, he really would love a bowl of lucky charms, why though?

The bell rings and Cas walks to lunch, Dean says "You, okay? Kids in the hall said you yelled at the teacher then started crying."

Cas says "Yes, but he was being highly unfair."

Dean says "Cas, what did he do?"

Cas says "He gave me detention for being late, and this was the first time."

Dean says "Cas, that's actually quite fair." Cas rolls his eyes and he walks over to Charlie, who's eating a PB & J.

Charlie says "Hey, wanna share my PB & J?" Cas covers his mouth and shakes his head, he tries to breathe but he's dog-like sense of smell is making him want to hurl more. Charlie says "Okay. Cas, are you okay?"

Cas says "Yea, just-oh my god, Dorothy what is that?"

Dorothy says "It's that cookie cereal, you like."

Cas says "Oh, yea." Dorothy raises her eyebrow and asks "Cas, are you sure you're okay 'cause you just turned down Cookie Crunch?"

Cas says "Yes, I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that? If I wasn't fine, I would tell you."

Dorothy says "Cas, we just care about you but sorry for asking."

Dean stands up and says "I'm going to grab something, wanna anything Cas?"

Cas says "If they have lucky charms, can you get me some and if they have like chocolate milk, I would love some, or any milk really." Dean nods and Charlie says "Cas, are you okay, have you been replaced with a secret spy?"

Cas says "I just said, I was fine."

Dorothy says "You just asked for lucky charms, and milk. You hate both of those things, like really hate them."

Dean walks over and hands Cas his cereal with milk, Cas slaps his hand over his mouth, Dean says "Sorry, I forgot you hate-" Cas is on the run for the closet bathroom and dry heaves, when Cas walks out of the stall, Dean is three feet from him with his arms crossed.

Dean says "You are going home, I will take you home." Cas nods and Dean says "Now, lets go get your stuff." Charlie throws Dean her keys and they walk to Charlie's car, Cas gets in the car and Dean kisses him, Cas says "what was that for?"

Dean says "What, I can't kiss my boyfriend? Cas pecks Dean's lips and says "Well" peck "when" peck "you" peck "put" peck "that" peck "way." Cas kisses Dean after several moments Dean breaks the kiss and says "We should probably get you home."

Cas says "Yea." Dean starts driving and takes Cas' hand, they hold hands and listen to the radio until they reach Cas' house. Dean pulls into the driveway and says "Well, feel better, my love." Cas gets out and blows Dean a kiss. Cas gets inside and Cas runs into the kitchen to find some milk. Cas drinks milk and he looks, Gabe walks downstairs and screams, Cas jumps and spills the milk.

Cas screams "WHAT!?"

Gabe says "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Cas says "Gabe, I don't know what's wrong with me? I have to pee all the damn time, I had to leave class because I needed to pee so bad today I went to the bathroom during class."

Gabe says "What else?"

Cas says "I fell asleep during class."

Gabe says "What else?"

Cas says "I tried to eat bacon, I almost puked, I then dry heaved for like ten minutes. When I got to school, I got super sick and all my breakfast is now in the pipes somewhere. The chem lab has an awful smell and I had to stop myself from puking. I yelled at a teacher and I cried right afterwards. Charlie tried to give me a PB & J, I again was almost sick, I was craving milk and lucky charms, also I almost puked again when Dorothy gave me some Cookie Crunch."

Gabe says "Cas, I want you to track all this stuff and how often this happens."

Cas says "Why?"

Gabe says "Just do it okay." Cas nods and walks off.


	11. Saturday, March 8 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Monday

#### March 8 1997, Novak house, 12:30 pm

Gabe says "Hello, what are you doing?"

Cas holding his nose, says "Everything I smell make me want to puke even more."

Gabe says "How bad can it be?"

Cas asks "You wanna know when I woke up?"

Gabe says "I don't know."

Cas says "10 am, also guess how many times I have had dry heave since I woke up."

Gabe says "I don't know, 3 times."

Cas says "Add 5 and add 10 more."

Gabe says "18 times, also you slept until ten."

Cas says "Also kind of moody lately."

Gabe says "I'm taking you to a doctor?"

Cas says "Okay."

Gabe says "You didn't even try and fight me on this?"

Cas shoots daggers at Gabe and Gabe says "Well, okay. Let's go." After a 15 minute drive to the doctor, they walk in. While Gabe signs Cas in, Cas sits in the waiting room, and walks over and says "So, you good?"

Cas says "You're asking me if I'm good, this shit has been going on for like a month."

The nurse says "Castile Novak." Cas and Gabe walk over, Cas says "It's Castiel but you can call me Cas."

Nurse says "Cas, follow me." Nurse starts walking and leads them to a room, the nurse closes the door and says "Well, I'm gonna take some vitals."

Cas says "Once you're done, could you tell me where your restroom is." The nurse nods, takes Cas' vitals and then he goes to the bathroom, when he gets back, Gabe is sitting writing something done. Cas says "What are you doing?"

Gabe says "I was writing comedy lines for my next show."

Cas says "Well, I might have a serious illness and you-oh my, god."

Gabe says "Still with the PB & J, I mean seriou-well, damn what did you eat?" As Cas vomits into the trash can in the corner and Cas says "Oatmeal, an assortment of berries, two bananas, an apple, a salad and cottage cheese."

Gabe says "That's why it's so very chunky."

Cas says "I will puke again-" The rest came up with that second wave, Gabe says "How often does that happen?"

Cas says "Basically everyday, like seriously. I'm always nauseous, dizzy, tired and hungry, also do you know how much I have to pee." Gabe says "Are you crying?" Cas says "I'm so extremely moody as well, also I really wish I could have something to eat."

Gabe says "How are you hungry, you literally threw up like 2 minutes ago."

Cas says "You know why I ate that huge breakfast, I was starving until I smelled bacon then I had to dry heave."

Gabe says "That is making me tired."

Cas says "You try living with it." The doctor knocks at the door, he walks in and says "Hello I'm Dr. Cole Trenton, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Trenton's opens the chart and says "Cas."

Cas says "Well, I've been moody, I snapped then cried moments ago. I'm hungry, I eat a lot of food for one meal now, I am so, so tired, I used to walk up at seven am on the weekends, now I usually get up around ten am. I'm nauseous and vomiting, kind of all the time, I wake up and I get nauseous, I smell something weird, I get nauseous. Another thing is I have this crazy smell, like I've always had a quite heightened sense of smell but it's like ten times more powerful now. I also had so wicked heartburn for the last week and well, if I'm being honest my bowels have been taking one hard hit. On the flip side, I drink the recommended amount of water each day, but I pee like every five minutes. Also, my stomach has been a little round. I'm also randomly dizzy now or I want to drink milk all the time, I hate milk but I just want to drink it with everything." Dr. Trenton looks at Cas and says "Have you heard of carriers?"

Cas says "Yes." Dr. Trenton says "Are you a carrier?" Cas shrugs and says "I don't know actually."

_Jack says "Maybe I should talk to my dads about making sure I'm not a carrier."_

Dr. Trenton says "When was the last time you were sexually active?" Cas blushes and says "New Years Eve, why?"

Dr. Trenton says "Umm, I need you to do a urine and blood test, when is the best time for you?"

Gabe says "Any time after 3, basically."

Dr. Trenton says "I'll come back with some dates and then we'll get you scheduled for testing."

Gabe nods and the doctor leaves. Cas says "What if something is seriously wrong with me?"

Gabe says "Well, it's probably nothing little bro." Cas starts crying and says "They're doing a blood test, it's definitely something."

Gabe says "You need to calm down Mr. Emotional-" Cas raises his voice and says "Don't call Mr. Emotional."

Gabe says "I'm sorry but you need to take a couple deep breathes." Cas says "Okay." After a couple deep breaths, Cas is feeling better. Soon, the nurse walks in and says "So, we have a 5:15 on the 11th, a 3:15 on the 14th, a 4:30 on the 19th and a 4 on the 22, or would you like to look farther ahead."

Gabe says "Cas, what do you think will work best for you?"

Cas says "The 4 o'clock on the 22." The nurse nods, writes it down and says "Once you pack up, you can go. Have a nice day." The nurse leaves and now, it's time for them to leave. They get in the car and Gabe says "So, where are we going?"

Cas says "Can you take me to Charlie's?" Gabe nods. They get to Charlie's and Cas walks inside, Mrs. Middleton says "Are you feeling okay?"

Cas says "Yes, great. Mrs. Middleton, is Charlie in her room?" Mrs. Middleton nods and Cas walks upstairs, Charlie is sitting on her bed making out with Dorothy, Cas says "Hi."

Charlie says "Umm, excuse me, don't you see I'm a tiny bit busy." Cas sits on one of Charlie's beanbags and says "You have all the time to make out with Dorothy, I wanted to talk to my best friend." Charlie sits on the beanbag next to him and says "Cas, are you okay?" Dorothy walks over, grabs Cas' hand then sits on the floor next to him, Cas says "So, I need to tell you something but you promise, like I mean pinky kiss promise not to tell another soul what I tell you." Dorothy and Charlie nod, Cas takes a deep breath and mumbles "I slept with Dean."

Charlie says "I couldn't hear you."

Cas mumbles a little louder "I slept with Dean."

Dorothy says "A little louder, Cas."

Cas says "I slept with Dean." Charlie and Dorothy gasp, Charlie says "Like in Dean Winchester, Dean?" Cas nods and Dorothy says "When, how did it happen, was it good, I have a lot of questions."

Cas says "It happened on New Years Eve, it happened because we got drunk at the same bar and hooked up in his car. I don't remember if it was good or even if it would've been good, I have nothing to compare it to."

Charlie says "You lost your virginity to Dean Winchester, the walking STD and the guy who cheated on you. Damn, I thought I had low standards-" Dorothy slapped Charlie's shoulder "Ow, I love you. That is some type of different low standards."

Cas says "Hey, but I think we have a problem."

Charlie says "What aren't you and Dean like tight as ever."

Cas says "We are kind of secretly dating but that's not the problem."

Charlie says "How long have you two been dating."

Cas says "Like two months, it'll be two months on Tuesday. But there is a different problem."

Charlie says "Like what?" Cas says "So, I've been having symptoms and I want you to search it up for me." Dorothy throws Charlie a pen and finds a piece of paper and says "What are the symptoms?"

Cas says "Well, I've been moody, hungry, really tired, nauseous with vomiting, heightened sense of smell, wicked heartburn, constipated, I pee like every 5 minutes. I'm also randomly dizzy now or I want to drink milk and really enjoy it. Last thing, my stomach has looked rounder recently."

Charlie says "You sound like my mom when she talks about her pregnancy."

Cas says "What?"

Charlie says "Pregnancy. Cas, are you a carrier?"

Cas says "I don't know, it doesn't run in the family."

Charlie says "Well, it seems to me you're pregnant or you're dying."

Cas says "I'm getting a battery of tests and I can't be pregnant, I'm not a carrier, I don't think."

Charlie says "This is why we use protection every time." Cas drops his head into his hands and starts crying. Charlie and Dorothy comfort Cas until he decides he wants to leave, Charlie drives him home and Cas sleeps, wakes up, goes threw up and then cries, eats all the food he can find.

_Jack says "I'll use protection every time even if I don't want to because no teen pregnancy for me."_


	12. Friday, March 14 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Friday

#### Novak house, 7:30 am

Cas wakes up and rushes to his on-suite and starts dry heaving. After a couple minutes, he stops feeling the urge to puke and decides to eat something, he goes to grab a crunch bar and Charlie starts honking her horn. Now he really has to pee and his chest is on fire, he go take some tums and pee before he leaves or he could grab some tums and wait until he gets to school. He decides to just grab the bottle and run to Charlie's car. He gets in and Charlie says "Heartburn?"

Cas says "Yep and peeing. Can we go before I pee myself." Charlie starts driving and Dorothy asks "Cas, you okay? Your face is contorting in odd ways."

Cas says "No, I have these really intense pains in my abdomen randomly."

Dorothy says "So, have you talked to Dean yet?"

Cas says "No, I won't say a thing until I know what's really going on."

Dorothy says "You look miserable, he's gonna pick up on it. You have to tell him sooner rather than later."

Cas says "I will eventually, just I want to give answers, not-"

Dorothy says "Not a ton of questions. You've said that a million times."

Cas says "Because you've asked a million times."

Dorothy says "Okay, you are moody still."

Cas says "Though I'm not super dizzy anymore which is a thing I'm grateful for. I am still nauseous all the time, my new favorite things are marshmallow fluff and cup of noodles but my new least favorite things are eggs and bananas. I'm still constipated, my chest is always on fire, I gained like 1/2 a pound in a week, I'm gassy, and I'm really fucking tired."

Dorothy asks "When's your appointment?"

Cas says "Sometime next week."

Dorothy says "Okay. Hopefully, they can fix you." Cas nods-

_Jack chuckles and says "He is going to be in for the shock of his life."_

They drive in silence until Charlie stops. The Winchester gets in the car, Dean says "So, hey guys, let's get a move on." Charlie starts driving and they get good parking, Cas races to the bathroom. Cas walks out and Dean says "You sure, you're good because-"

Cas says "What I forgot to pee before I left."

Dean says "You shove like 4 tums down the throat every morning now, are you okay?"

Cas says "What I have heartburn, also I'm fine." Dean nods and Charlie drives off. 

The day is good until lunch, when Cas has to hide because it always ends in vomiting. Dean says "You want anything, I could get you an apple or something."

Cas says "Actually, I packed my lunch." As soon as Dean walked away, Charlie handed him a lunch bag and said "I know, that you can't go in the cafeteria anymore but we could try and sit outside, it's not that cold." They had lunch outside and Dean walks over, he says "Did you forget to mention you were having lunch outside."

Cas says "Sorry, we got caught up talking-"

Dean says "It's fine. Just remember next time." They giggle and move on with lunch, they finish lunch and the rest of the day besides the constant nauseous, fatigue, gas and heartburn.

#### March 22, 1997, Novak house, 10:30 am

Cas walks up and he does his normal routine, most of his awful symptoms have not been as bad but still nauseous all the time, his chest is still on fire but he can get through his day.

Gabe says "Hey, your appointment is at four so leave around three, three fifteen."

Cas says "Please take that sandwich away." He still does have so serious smell aversion he's learned. Gabe walks away and Cas actually got a tiny bit of breakfast up.

Cas goes through his day, does homework until he decides to get ready for his appointment. He grabs Gabe around 2:50 and they are off, they get there about 10 minutes early. They are sitting in the waiting room then they are called back and Cas gets his blood drawn, they said they would call in 7-10 days business days. The appointment was uneventful.


	13. Friday, April 4 1997

#### Novak house, 7:30 am

Charlie is honking on her horn, Cas walks outside besides from some mild nausea, he's on the up and up. When he gets in the car, Dorothy says "So, you get the call?"

Cas says "No, they said they won't call until at least 3 pm."

Dorothy says "Well, Charlie it looks like we're going to the Novak house until Cas gets the call."

Cas says "I would actually like that."

Charlie says "You seem to be looking better now."

Cas says "Yes, it's been getting easier since last time." They pull up in front of the Winchester house and Dean says "Hi, guys." As they drive. Dean says "So, guys I want to tell you something."

Charlie says "What?"

Dean says "Me and Cas are dating."

Dorothy says "Charlene, you now owe me 10 bucks."

Charlie groans and says "You couldn't hold out one more week."

_Jack chuckles and says "They really do bet on everything, I wonder how that started."_

Dean says "What?" Charlie says "It was obvious, we made a bet on how it would take until you told us." They giggled and parked the car, school was calm, nothing happened. When school was over they dropped the Winchesters home as fast as possible and rushed to Cas'. Charlie looks at the clock, when they get inside and says "Its five minutes passed three, now watch every phone." They nod and 20 minutes later, the phone rings, Cas picks up and the nurse on the line asks "Is this Castiel Novak speaking?"

Cas says "Yes, this is him."

The nurse says "Well, the doctor did a blood and urine pregnancy test, do you want the results?"

Cas says "Yes, I'm ready."

The nurse says "Castiel, you're pregnant. That's all, do you wanna schedule an appointment now or later."

Cas says "Later, bye bye." Cas hangs up. Immediately, Charlie hugs Cas and Dorothy quickly joins in, Cas says "My life is over, I can't be a dad. I'm too young for all this, Dean-"

_Jack says "I wish I could give him a hug and tell him that its gonna be okay in the end."_

Dorothy says "He can find out later, you just worry about yourself." Cas nods, after a while, Gabe walks in and joins the hug, he asks "Why are we hugging?"

Cas says "The clinic called." Gabe hugs Cas and says "Sorry baby bro."

Cas says "It's okay, but I need to schedule my next appointment, so who wants to take me?" Gabe says "I can't I'm-" Cas wipes away a tear and says "It's okay, Gabe." 

Charlie says "If you can get any time after school, I can take you."

Cas says "I'll try but-"

Gabe says "What about dad? Does he even know?"

Cas says "No, and he won't know for a long time, got it." The 3 of them nod and Charlie says "Cas, do you want to clean your face it's kind of of a mess." Cas chuckles and nods, that night Cas was up all night with questions, like 'Do I want to be a parent?', 'Am I ready to be someone's dad?', 'Does Dean even want to be a parent?', 'How will he react?', 'How will my dad react?', Cas couldn't stop worrying, so he just laid awake all night. 

The next morning, he called the clinic and they directed him to an OBGYN office, where he scheduled an appointment for 7th at 5 pm.


	14. Monday, April 7 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Friday

#### Novak house, 7 am

Cas wakes up really late today, he had so much energy last week and today he's kind of drained, he also gained like 2 pounds in the last week and he looks kind of pregnant now, he just is going to have to wear big shirts until he can't. Cas eats breakfast, brushes his teeth and nothing else really happens. He hears Charlie's car horn right after he puts a giant sweater shirt on. He grabs his bag and walks to Charlie's car. Once Cas gets in, Charlie says "So, how are you feeling?"

Cas says "Tired. I haven't been sleeping well since I found out."

Charlie says "You look very worried, you wanna talk about it?"

Cas says "Yes please. These two question keep me up at night. How is my dad going to react and how is Dean going to react? I keep playing every bad situation out, I know if things go south with either, you two and Gabe have my back."

Dorothy asks "Has your dad ever talked about teen pregnancy before and how he feels about it?"

Cas says "Nothing much but maybe he'll understand because he had Gabe young."

Dorothy says "If he reacts bad, we'll always have your back."

Cas says "Remember when I have a planned my life to every second. Dorothy says "Yea. Which I told you can't plan life, you have to let it play out." Cas says "Well I thought I could now I have a baby on the way and I have give up on that plan."

Dorothy says "Cas, this baby doesn't mean you to give up your plan, its just means you have to find another way. Munchkin isn't a roadblock but a detour."

Cas says "A baby-" Dean climbs in and says "A baby, what are y'all talking about?"

Cas says "We were talking about how teen pregnancy should be looked at differently."

Dean says "I think teen parents shouldn't be looked down upon. Though, I am in the no kids camp, myself so I have no right to judge others."

_Jack says "Wait, Dad didn't want kids at first. This is mind-blowing, I mean what changed his mind." Jack pauses and thinks "Claire."_

Cas says "I get that." The rest of the car ride was silent. Once they got to school, they went their separate ways. After school, they dropped off the Winchesters and stayed at Charlie's until the OBGYN appointment. Charlie says "We should get a move on, now let's go see the little munchkin." Dorothy and Cas nod, they walk over to the car and drive to the appointment. They get there a little early, Dorothy says "Cas, you okay?"

Cas shakes his head and says "Nope, I'm just nervous."

Dorothy says "It's nerve-racking, you wanna hold my hand?" Cas takes Dorothy's hand and Charlie grabs his other hand, the nurse says "Castiel Novak." The three get up and walk towards the door, the nurse leads them towards a room and takes Cas vitals, she says "Now, I will need to go pee in a cup." After taking down some history, the nurse says "Doctor is running a little behind, he'll be in soon." The nurse leaves and Dorothy asks "You wanna take off your sweatshirt, Cas?"

Cas says "Sure." Cas takes off the sweatshirt and throws it to Dorothy, who says "Wow, you weren't kidding, you are getting bigger."

Cas says "I look pregnant now, that sweatshirt is only going to last a couple weeks before I have to say something."

Charlie says "So, how far along do you think you are?"

Cas says "I don't know?" They nod and start talking about random things until the doctor walks in and he says "I'm Dr. Moseley, you call me James."'

Cas says "I'm Castiel but you call me Cas."

James says "Well, Cas it seems to me that you're pregnant, it says you're seventeen tho, was this a planned pregnancy?"

Cas says "No, it was not planned, I didn't even I was a carrier until now."

James says "Cas, who are these women next to you?"

Cas says "My best friends, Charlie and Dorothy." James shakes their hands and says "Is the father in the picture?"

Cas says "He doesn't know."

James says "Do you mind me asking why?"

Cas says "Me and him got together in early January, he doesn't want kids and I didn't really care. We're still in high school, it's a lot."

James says "Tell me about it."

Cas says "What do you mean?"

James says "Oh, I had a daughter at sixteen. Me and my then girlfriend got pregnant, we were terrified but Patience was a blessing, she's the reason I wanted to become an OBGYN."

Cas asks "Hey, can we start the appointment?"

_Jack says "Pops, that is rude, he was trying to make conversation."_

James says "Sure, sorry I just like talking about my kids. I want you to lay on my stomach, then pull up your shirt and pull your pants down a little bit." Cas obliges and James says "I'm going to put this gel on your stomach and then we'll take a look." That gel is freezing but the heartbeat is so loud, James says "Baby, has a really strong heartbeat."

Cas says "Wow, munchkin."

James says "You got a nickname for them already."

Charlie says "I came up with it."

James says "Now for the ultrasound part, I have to put more gel, I'm sorry." Cas braces and the doctor says "So, here are the baby's feet and their toes."

Cas says "Wow, what's that?"

Doctor says "Oh, that's the baby's head."

Cas says "Jesus, how is that supposed to get out of me?"

Doctor says "The baby will get bigger but it comes the same way it got in."

Cas says "Well, I probably should've thought of that."

Doctor says "Well, you look about fourteen weeks, your due date is October seventh. How many pictures do you want?"

Cas says "Two pictures please."

_Jack says "I wonder if he keep the ultrasound pics."_

Doctor says "Okay, give me a moment."

Cas says "Okay." Cas wipes the gel off and the doctor walks out, Charlie says "So, who the pictures for."

Cas says "One for Dean, hopefully and one for myself."

Dorothy says "That actually makes sense." The nurse walks in and says "Here are your pictures and we'll see you in 4 weeks, do you have a date that works for you."

Cas says "Anytime after 3 works."

The nurse says "We actually have a four thirty pm on the eighth."

Cas says "That works for me." The nurse nods and she walks out, the 3 of them walk to Charlie's car, they get in and Charlie says "So, you wanna go to my house?"

Cas says "No, I can't. I promised Dean I would go to the birthday dinner."

Charlie asks "Who's?"

Cas says "Jo's."

Charlie asks "When do you have to meet Dean?"

Cas says "Around six thirty, he's picking me up."

Charlie says "We should get you home."

Cas says "Yea." As they're driving, Dorothy asks "What are you doing this weekend?"

Cas says "It's Luci's birthday, Wednesday, he's having a birthday dinner on Friday night, then Jo is having a birthday party on Saturday afternoon then I was going to hang out with Dean, then Sunday I'm free I think."

Charlie says "Well, we'll see you on Sunday." Charlie stops the car and Cas gets out, it's 6:17 pm. Cas rushed to get dressed, it was business casual. He puts on a loss button down and loss slacks, then dress shoes. He hears a knock on the door and says "Coming." He runs downstairs and opens the door, Dean says "Hello, we are a little late, so hurry."

Cas says "All ready."

Dean says "Okay." They get in the car and Sam says "You look nice, Cas."

Cas says "You look nice Sam, as do you Adam."

Dean says "Well, let's gun it."

Cas says "So, how was your day?"

Dean says "It's alright, I just have one question."

Cas says "Yea."

Dean asks "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Cas says "I have not been avoiding you."

Dean says "You keep dodging me in the hallways and when I ask to hangout you're always busy. What happened, Cas?"

Cas says "I said I just have had a lot on my plate, I said I could hang out on Saturday after Jo's party. I'll explain on Saturday."

Dean says "Why not now."

Cas says "I said Saturday." Dean nods and we listen to the wind pass us by, we get there and the Singers are there, Ash is there. I walk over to Ellen and say "Hi, Ms. Harvelle."

Ellen says "So, Cas how far along are you?"

Cas says "How do you know?"

Ellen says "Castiel, you used to always wear button downs and jeans to school, now sweatpants and way too big shirts or sweatshirts, I can see the bump under that ill-fitting shirt."

Cas says "About fourteen weeks, you wanna see the ultrasound?" Ellen nods and Cas hands her the ultrasound picture. Ellen says "You got a nickname?"

Cas says "Munchkin, Charlie came up with it."

Ellen asks "Does Dean know?"

Cas says "No. I'll tell him this weekend." Bobby walks over and says "When is dinner?"

Ellen says "Bobby, in like an hour."

Bobby says "Well, dang. I'll be in my seat, also hello Cas."

Cas says "Oh hello Mr. Singer"

Bobby says "You know, you can call me Bobby."

Cas says "I'll call you Mr. Singer." Bobby walks away and the dinner went well, after Dean says "Well, this has been fun but we must leave." They group waves goodbye and they walk to the car. When they get inside, Sam says "So, Cas, why is Dean mad at you?"

Cas says "I have been avoiding not him not on purpose but I've been busy." Dean starts the car and says "Well, Cas, I'll take you home." Cas nods and they drive while listening to Metallica, when he drops him off, Cas pecks his lips and says "See you on Saturday, boy." He walks inside and Cas sees his dad at the table. Chuck says "Castiel, I need to talk to you."

Cas says "Yes."

Chuck asks "Come sit." Cas walks over and sits down, Chuck says "So, you went to the doctors recently, then got your blood drawn, then you went to an OBGYN, why?"

Cas mumbles "I'm pregnant."

Chuck asks "Cas, why didn't you tell me?"

Cas says "I didn't know how'd you react."

Chuck asks "Well, how far along are you?"

Cas says "About Fourteen weeks, I have an appointment in a month."

Chuck asks "Who else knows?"

Cas says "Gabe, Dorothy, Charlie and Ms. Harvelle figured it out."

Chuck asks "Who's the father?"

Cas says "Dean."

Chuck asks "Are you guys dating?" Cas nods and Chuck asks "Does he know?"

Cas says "I was going to tell him this weekend."

Chuck asks "So, when are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

Cas says "Luci's dinner."

Chuck says "Okay, you can go now."

#### Friday, April 11 1997, Luci's birthday dinner, 8 pm

Cas says "So, everyone, I have an announcement."

Luci says "What is it, Cas?"

Cas says "Well, I'm pregnant." Luci sips his water and says "How?"

Cas says "Well, when a man loves a woman or a man loves a man or-"

Luci says "I know, how babies are made. Just you're not a carrier."

Cas says "I had the same thought, then I spent eight weeks with every symptom in the book, a blood test and urine test said I'm preggo."

Michael says "Who's the father?"

Cas says "Dean, and he doesn't know yet. I'm telling him tomorrow."

Michael says "How far along are you?"

Cas says "Fourteen weeks and three days."

Michael says "When did you find out?"

Cas says "A couple days, but I figured it out like two months ago." Michael nods and everyone goes back to the earlier conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/41376890302857343/
> 
> (Cas' belly reference around 14 weeks or so)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394557617332513076/
> 
> (Cas' ultrasound reference)


	15. Saturday, April 12 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Monday

#### Novak house, 11:30 am

Dean is sitting on the couch playing with Adam on the couch, Cas says "Aww."

Dean says "What?"

Cas says "You look cute playing with Adam."

Dean says "Oh, come on you big softie."

Cas says "Alright, let's get to a roller rink."

Dean says "Yes, boys, let's go." After a couple minutes at the rink, Dean walks over and asks "Why aren't you skating?"

Cas says "I just don't feel like it."

Dean says "Come on, don't be a party pooper."

Cas says "Dean, I just don't want to skate."

Dean asks "Then why did you come?"

Cas says "Because I told you I was coming. You would be mad if I would have said I didn't want to come."

Dean says "Cas, why don't you want to skate? You've been a bit of a party pooper lately. Is everything okay?"

Cas says "I am not feeling up to it."

Dean says "Just once around.."

Cas says "No, I don't want to."

Dean says "Come on, Cas."

Cas says "I said no, I don't want to."

Dean says "It's fun, now come on or tell me what's really up."

Cas says "I just don't want to, okay."

Dean says "Not okay, now tell what's going on."

Cas yells "I'M PREGNANT!"

Dean says "How, when, who, how?"

_Jack says "I think you know how."_

Cas says "That's what I wanted to tell you later."

Dean says "How far along are you?"

Cas says "Fourteen weeks and four days."

Dean says "Well, who's the father?"

Cas says "I haven't slept with anybody else."

Dean says "Cas, you never said you were a carrier."

Cas says "I didn't know I was a carrier until I found out I was pregnant."

Dean says "Well, what are you gonna do with it?"

Cas says "By it you mean munchkin, they're a living thing."

Dean asks "Well, yes but are you having an abortion or put the baby up for adoption?"

Cas says "No, I'm too far along for an abortion and I was planning to keep them, anyways."

Dean says "Well, I don't want kids."

_Jack says "This is so weird because Dad was always in the 'one more kid' camp."_

Cas says "Fine, I didn't ask you but you are their father, you had a right to know. You can choose whether or not to be in this kid's life but I don't feel pressured either way."

Dean says "Give me time, how long have you known?"

Cas says "For a while, but I went to an OBGYN a couple days."

Dean nods and Ellen calls them over, everyone sits down and Bobby asks "So, how's the baby, Cas?"

Cas says "Umm, I'm feeling a lot better."

Dean says "Bobby knew."

Cas says "No, he found out when I yelled at you."

Jo says "Who did you have sex with you?"

Ellen says "Joanna Beth."

Jo says "That's how babies are made. Cas, aren't you a boy or are you one of those boys who was born a girl? What's that called again?"

Cas says "The thing your talking about is being transgender and I'm not. I was born male, but there are guys who can get pregnant and carry babies, they're called carriers."

Jo says "Well, who's the dad?"

Cas says "Umm-"

Dean says "It's me."

Sam says "I'm going to be uncle?"

Cas says "Yes."

Jo says "When is the baby going to be born?"

Cas says "Early October, my due date is October seventh."

Adam says "What's pregnant mean?"

Cas says "It means I'm going to have a baby."

Adam says "Where is the baby?"

Cas says "In my tummy."

Adam says "Can I see it?"

Cas says "Yes." Cas hands Adam the ultrasound photo and Adam says "It looks like an alien."

Dean says "Yea, but it will look less like an alien in a couple months."

Adam says "Okay."

Karen says "So, are you going to keep it?"

Cas says "Yes, I wanted to keep munchkin."

Karen says "So, how far along are you?"

Cas says "Fourteen weeks and four days."

Ash says "When's your next appointment?"

Cas says "May eighth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/41376890302857343/
> 
> (Cas' belly reference around 14 weeks or so)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394557617332513076/
> 
> (Cas' ultrasound reference)


	16. Sunday, April 20 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Friday (sorry, this chapter was shit.)

#### Winchester house, noon

Cas asks "Why do we have to go?"

Dean says "Because we have to. Now what is bothering you?"

Cas says "My body hurts, this whole week I've been achy."

Dean asks "Well, where?"

Cas says "My shoulders and my hips." Dean starts rubbing Cas' back and says "You have a lot of tension in your shoulders. Which usually means you're stressed, are you stressed?"

Cas says "Yea, I have all my AP exams in like 2 weeks."

Dean asks "How many do you have to take?"

Cas says "AP Music Theory, AP US History, AP Lang + Comp, AP Chem, AP Computer Science, AP Psych, and AP Studio Art."

Dean says "Well, don't sit for all of them." Cas turns around and says "What?!"

Dean says "You don't have to sit for all of those classes and those tests are expensive."

Cas says "I need to sit for them, I have to for munchkin and I need all those credits so I don't have to take as many classes in college."

Dean asks "Well, where are you going to go, you'll still need help with your baby right?"

Cas says "Yes to your second question. To answer the first, I wanted to go to UC San Diego, but now I want to go to Kansas state or KU"

Dean says "Isn't Kansas State a little far, KU is only like 15 minutes from here."

Cas says "Kansas State is only 45 minutes away."

Dean says "Still you'll be a little far and traffic is terrible sometimes."

Cas asks "Dean, what are you so worried about?"

Dean says "Well, Kate worked like 30 minutes from here and I saw her rarely."

Sam walks downstairs and says "Hey, I need you to pick Fergus from his house."

Dean says "Okay, Cas do you wanna come and we can talk more?"

They are driving and Dean says "I need to say, I'm sorry about my behavior when you told me, I was just freaked out."

Cas says "Yea, I get that. You have no idea how I felt."

Dean says "I've thought a lot and having a baby at 18 isn't so bad. I took care of Adam and Sam by myself for while. I was planning on getting a full time job at Bobby's after graduation."

Cas says "Well, my next appointment is the eighth, at four thirty."

Dean says "Hey, I love you." Cas goes silent and they drive to Fergus' house, take him to the Winchesters house, then they chill for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/41376890302857343/
> 
> (Cas' belly reference picture around 15 weeks)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394557617332513076/
> 
> (Cas' ultrasound reference)


End file.
